Once In A Blue Moon
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: Ava Petersen is a normal muggle born witch- except she has a secret. She's a werewolf. She isn't expecting much going into her 5th year at Hogwarts. She most definitely was not expecting to fall in love with a certain wizard named Remus Lupin. After all, the odds of meeting another werewolf is really once in a blue moon. I am re-writing this for @DauntlessDemigod (on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ava," Lily said, walking into the compartment. Ava tore her gaze from the window and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Excited for the new year?"

Ava shrugged, looking back out the window, "I guess."

"Hey what's the matter with you? You love to talk about Hogwarts! It's your home."

"I'm just not in a very good mood."

"What happened?"

Ava sighed, "It's nothing. I just didn't have a great break. And the next Full Moon is the second day we're back."

"Oh," Lily said. The Full Moon was a touchy subject for Ava, since she was a werewolf.

Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced Ava yet.

Ava Petersen is a 15 year old, muggle born wizard. She has light brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders, and beautiful hazel eyes.  
When she was 11 years old, not too long after she found out she was a wizard, she was bitten by a werewolf, and thus, turned into one herself. Ava never really talked about what had happened to her; she liked to keep the details to herself. She didin't even tell anyone that she was a werewolf except Lily Evans, her best friend.  
Ava hadn't met any other werewolves. She didn't expect to either, considering they were so rare. As far as she knew, there were no other werewolves at Hogwarts.  
Every full moon, she had to find a new hiding place for the night. If she got injured (Which was very probable), she would either pretend it didn't hurt so that her friends didn't worry or go to the infirmary and lie about how she got the injury.  
It was a hard life for her.

"I'm sorry Ava," Lily said, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"I know," Ava said. "It's just bad timing. But it's not a very great start to the school year."

Lily was silent for a moment, "Well think of this: We're fifth years now! Think about all the amazing classes we get to take!" That seemed to cheer Ava up a little bit.

"I know," she said. "This is going to be so amazing! I can't wait!"

As the girls continued to talk excitedly, a boy passed by their compartment and watched for a couple minutes, hiding in the shadows. He knew the two gryffindor girls, and was pretty good friends with Lily. He had never had a long conversation with Ava though. He could never get the courage to talk to her; he wasn't like James, who was fine with making a fool of himself, as long as it got Lily's attention.

Speaking of James...

"Come on Remus!" James yelled, grabbing Remus wrist as he ran past with Sirius. Remus was yanked down the train toward their compartment. He looked back, and managed to get eye contact with Ava. She gave him a small smile, before James pulled him into the compartment.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!" Sirius exclaimed, once they were all sitting.

Remus stared at him, "You're excited to go to _school_?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Not to go to school. To be at school; you know playing pranks, sneaking out in the middle of the night, annoying Snivellus."

"You know, I was thinking that maybe we could... you know... not make everyone at school hate us?" Remus suggested.

"What would we do then?" James asked. "There's nothing to life without pranks?"

"Maybe we could work on our school work," Remus said, like he was explaining something to a five year old.

"But that's no fun!" James complained.

Remus simply shrugged.

"There is something wrong with Remus!" Sirius stated loudly.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Remus replied.

"You're upset about something," Sirius said. "I can tell."

"It's nothing," Remus mumbled, and leaned back in his seat."

"Come on," Sirius whined. "You can trust us!"

"Why do you think smething's wrong with me? Why aren't you questioning Peter? He hasn't said anything this whole time!"

"Peter's always quiet,"James said. "Now tell us!"

"It's nothing!" Remus repeated.

"Remus you tell us or so help me..." Sirius said in a threatening tone.

"Fine!" Remus said exasperated. "It's really nothing though. It's just... the full moon is the second day we're back."

"That's not that bad," James said. "I mean, we're going to be there with you this time."

"It's too dangerous-"

"Nonsense! We're animagi now," Sirius reminded his friend. "You won't hurt us.

Remus was about to reply, when there was a knock on the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The nice elderly woman asked, like always. They ordered some candy and they spent the rest of the train ride eating, and laughing.

The full moon wasn't brought up again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfred Young," Professor McGonagall read out. A nervous looking- I swear, they were ALL nervous- 11 year old boy walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the boy's head.

"I bet he's going Slytherin," James whispered to his friends.

"Don't be stupid," Sirius whispered back, from across the table. "He's obviously a Hufflepuff."

"Maybe if you shut up and listen, you'll find out where he's sorted," Remus whispered angrily from his spot beside Sirius. His friends had been doing this the whole time, and he was _extremely_ annoyed.

"But that's no fun," Sirius complained, a little loudly.

"Shhh," James, Remus and Peter all said at once. The teachers were always onto them at the Welcome Back Feast, so they couldn't afford to talk loudly like that; they'd get in a _lot _of trouble.

"Sorry," Sirius said, lowering his voice.

Luckily no one noticed, because at that moment the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" And the Hufflepuff were cheering.

"Yes!" Sirius said, punching the air. "That's 32 to 18. Pay up, Potter."

"You guys bet on it?" Remus exclaimed.

James and Sirius looked at him like he was stupid.

"Of course we did," James said. "Everything in life is a lot more fun if money is involved."

Remus rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the front of the hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and silence fell. He said what he always said at the beginning of the year, and then made all the food appear.

"Hey Evans," James said, and poked Lily in the back. She ignored him. "Evans. _Evans."_

"I have a first name, you know," she snapped, turning toward James.

"I'll call you by your first name when we start dating," James said. "You'll be my flower. My Lily."

She snorted, "Like I'll ever date you."

"Why won't you date me? Cause, I'll change anything for you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What do you want James?" she asked loudly.

"Just wanted to say hi," James said, with a cheeky grin.

"Tell me, Potter: Do you try to be annoying or does it just come naturally to you?" Lily asked, pretending that she extremely interested. She put her elbow on the table, and leaned her head against her fist. Her beautiful red hair fell gracefully against her forearm and her bright green eyes looked into his.

"No, it's just a second nature," James said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know, just curious," Lily said, with fake sweetness in her tone.

James looked at her with squinted eyes. "I get the feeling that you don't really mean that," he said.

"Just ignore him, Evans. He doesn't understand how to get a girl's attention," Sirius butted in.

"And you do?" James scoffed.

"Actually, yes, I do," Sirius said, crossing his arms. "I actually have a girlfriend, if you haven't noticed."

"For now…" James smirked.

"God, I hate you two," Lily muttered, sitting up straight again. She was about to turn and go back to her conversation with Ava, but James wouldn't let her stop the conversation.

He fake pouted, "Well that's not very nice." Lily and James continued to argue. Sirius shut up, and just watched them with an amused expression on his face. Peter… Well Peter just continued to stuff his face with food. Remus watched his friends for a few seconds, then turned to Ava who was sitting beside him. She was just sitting there, since she had been talking to Lily, before James stole her away.

"H- hey Ava," Remus said, quietly.

"Hey Remus," she replied just as quietly, smiling at him.

Remus thought for a second then asked, "How was your break?"

Her smile disappeared, "Oh, um, it wasn't so great…"

"Oh…" Remus said awkwardly.

"Yeah… How was your break?" Ava asked, but she sounded really unsure, and her voice was getting higher with each word.

"It was… how do I put this? _Interesting_," Remus said. The whole break, he had been receiving extremely odd letters from his friends, and the full moons weren't really the best.

"Cool," Ava said, biting her lip, dropping her gaze back to her food. They both went back to eating.

"Hey Remus," Lily said, a couple minutes later, when she finally got away from James.

Remus looked up, "Hey Lily! Excited for the new year?" He could talk to Lily easily because they were good friends; he just never knew how to talk to Ava.

"Oh my god, yes! I heard that the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher used to be an auror…" she continued talking about all the amazing classes and the new teachers with Remus. Ava sat there, sort of listening, but she mostly worried about what she was going to do for the full moon that was in a couple days.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lily asked Ava later on, when they were in their dorm. Their roommates were still in the common room, so they were completely alone.

Ava shrugged, "I just don't know what to do for the full moon."

"There are so many places you can hide! If worse comes to worst, you can hide in the forbidden forest."

Ava shook her head, "Someone- or some_thing_- will find me there."

"Maybe you should go to the Whomping Willow," Lily mused. "No one would find you there, right?"

"Are you out of your mind? I'll get myself killed!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Ava didn't answer. "I'm sure you'll be fine Ava. You'll figure _something_ out."

Ava shook her head, "I need to go somewhere safe… somewhere that I won't be able to sense all the other students. Somewhere that will stop me from killing anyone."

"You won't kill anyone, Ava."

Ava looked up her with sadness in her eyes, "You don't understand the temptation. The need to to rip flesh, to hurt someone. I'd hurt anyone that crossed my path. Why do you think I always end up with so many injuries? I'm hurting myself, Lily."

"There's nothing you can do about that, Ava. It's not your fault. You just need to stay away from other people while you're in wolf form."

"I'm scared, Lily," Ava said, her southern drawl coming out a little bit. "Someone is bound to find out. An they'll kill me."

"Not if you're careful," Lily said, gripping Ava's shoulders and shaking her a little. "You can keep this secret, Ava."

Ava looked her in the eye and whispered, "I'm not so sure I want to anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

_You okay, Remus? You don't look so good._ Sirius passed the note under the desk, where the teacher wouldn't see it, to Remus.

Remus looked up with a questioning glance then wrote back, **_I'm fine, Sirius._**

_I don't believe you._

**_I just have a lot on my mind at the moment._**

_You look really pale. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing._

**_I said I'm fine._**

_It's the Full Moon tonight isn't it?_

**_Yes._**

_Then why are you at classes? You should be resting._

**_I can't just skip classes!_**

_We'd give you the homework._

**_Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't exactly trust you._**

_Well that's rude._

**_That's why I said 'don't take this the wrong way'._**

_How else was I supposed to take it?_

**_I meant that you don't really care about school and you'd probably get mixed up about what homework we were actually supposed to do. Or you would just forget to get the homework at all._**

_Fair enough._

**_Okay, now shut up so I can pay attention._**

_But I'm lonely!_

**_Go bother James. McGonagall is getting suspicious._**

_No she's not…_

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Are you passing notes?"

"No?" Sirius tried, but it came out more as a question than an answer. James snickered a little beside Sirius, but Sirius stomped on his foot and he shut up.

"Who are you passing notes with?"

"No one," Sirius said, suppressing a grin.

"Mr. Black…" She said in a threatening tone.

"Okay, okay," Sirius said, raising his hands in surrender. "I was passing notes with Remus." Remus looked down at his desk guiltily.

"Mr. Lupin," She scolded. "Well I guess if you like passing notes so much, you wouldn't mind sharing it with the class?" Remus paled even more, if that was possible.

Sirius looked back at one section:

_'__It's the Full Moon tonight isn't it?_

**_Yes._**

_Then why are you at classes? You should be resting.'_

"Um, I don't think that'd be a good idea, Professor," Sirius said, and Remus nodded in agreement, remembering that they had mentioned his lycanthrope.

"And why ever not?"

"Well, uh, there's some _personal_ stuff, that _no one else_ is supposed to _know_," Sirius said, hoping she could get the hint.

"I see," she said, realizing what he meant. "Well, please stay after class so we can discuss your punishment."

"Yes ma'am," Remus and Sirius said. Professor McGonagall went back to teaching the lesson and the class went back to listening.

"Dismissed," Professor McGonagall said at the end of the lesson. Everyone started packing up their bags. "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, please stay." The boys waited for everyone else to leave, before they walked up to their professor's desk.

"Professor, don't we have to get to our next class…?" Sirius asked.

"I'll write you a note," she said. "I don't have another class now, so I can keep you here for about 10 minutes.

"Now, can I see your notes that you were passing?" Sirius threw the paper onto her desk, and she read over it.

"I see," she said, once she was done reading. "Yes, it was a good idea that you didn't read that in front of the class.

"Mr. Lupin," she directed her attention to Remus, "Mr. Black was right. You need to go to the hospital wing, you don't look good."

"But my classes-"

"I will get Mr. Black to take a note for you, so that you can get your homework after the full moon. All the teachers know of your condition, I'm sure it won't be a problem. I want you to go to the Hospital Wing each month before the Full Moon. Do you understand?"

"But won't the other kids start noticing?" Remus asked.

"We'll figure out something to tell them. We will not risk your health like that. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"No buts. You will go to the Hospital Wing. _Do you understand?"_

Remus hung his head and mumbled, "Yes Professor."

"Good. Now for your punishments… I don't want to punish you too much…"

"Why not?" Sirius asked confused. His teachers never hesitated to punish him.

"Well, it's only the second day of school. And although I don't want you passing notes in my class, you had a good reason. Ten points from Gryffindor will be taken.

"Now," she said, writing on some parchment. She handed Sirius a note, and Remus a note. "Mr. Black, please give that note to your next teacher, and Mr. Lupin, please give that note to Madame Pomphrey. You may go now."

The boys grabbed their stuff, then started walking out the door.

"Oh, and boys?" she called. They turned, "Be sure you go straight to where you're supposed. No funny detours."

The boys glanced at each other, then said, "Of course, Professor." And they both walked out the door. They soon turned their separate ways, Remus going to the Hospital Wing, and Sirius heading to the dungeons for potions.

* * *

Lily left Transfiguration in a confused state. Remus was acting very odd that day. At breakfast, he hadn't talked or anything. She had tried to strike up a conversation, but he would just shrug, and not respond. After a few attempts, she just gave up.

Then in class, he was pawing notes with Sirius. Remus never passed notes! He didn't want to miss anything going on in the lesson. Then, the Professor didn't even make them read the notes in front of the class, like they usually did.

And Remus was really pale and chalk like, just like Ava had been that morning. Maybe Remus had the same thing? Lily shook her head as she thought that. Ava was like that because the full moon was that night. Remus couldn't possibly be like that for the same reason.

But still, it was curious…


End file.
